Mr. Snow
Mr. Snow was the leader of the Old Ones, and at over 3,000 years old, he is oldest known Vampire. He has no visible fangs (but is still very dangerous) and rotted teeth, but due to his extreme age he is stronger than every other vampire shown. His skin is also unnaturally pale, with black veins visible beneath it. History Pre-2012 According to Hal Yorke, Mr. Snow was one of the first Vampires and the progenitor of a majority of Vampire generations. Mr. Snow has also claimed to have met Egyptian Pharaohs and Jesus Christ. Mr. Snow's last visit to Britain before 2012 was in 1779, and Vampires took him to a village which they had brutally massacred in tribute to him. (The War Child) According to Fergus, in 1855, Mr. Snow, unlike the other Old Ones, was not scared of Hal, who was an extremely vicious and violent Vampire at the time. (The Graveyard Shift) 2012 In 2012, Mr. Snow and the other Old Ones travelled on a freighter driven by a seemingly unwilling human crew from Bolivia to Barry, Wales across the Atlantic Ocean to discuss their plans there to go to war against humanity. At at least one point during the journey, Mr. Snow blackmailed the freighter's human captain into leaving a young janitor locked out for Snow to feed on. (The Old Ones) Snow also had a Werewolf agent for the Old Ones, Milo, secretly watch over Honolulu Heights and the residents, among which were Annie Sawyer and the prophesized War Child Eve Sands, until the former and the other Old Ones arrived. (The War Child) )]] When the Old Ones finally arrived at Barry, Mr. Snow found no-one there to greet them. (Making History) Shortly afterwards, Mr. Snow met with Milo and discussed the matter of the Honolulu Heights residents with him. Nick Cutler, who was meant to welcome the Old Ones, later arrived and tried to impress them, but Mr. Snow was bored and unimpressed at Cutler and dismissed him. Later, Tom McNair arrived and offered Eve to Mr. Snow on the condition that the former stayed with Eve. Snow apparently considered raising Eve himself, before Hal and Annie arrived and the latter angrily fended off the other Old Ones to get Eve back. Mr. Snow then returned Eve to Annie and decided to instead let Annie raise Eve herself and ensure that Eve stayed alive; confident that Annie would be unable to allow Eve to die despite the fact that this would negate the Skin Parchments' prophecy and allow the Vampires to proceed with their plan to take over from humanity. However, Annie instead used Hal's explosives to blow up the warehouse, killing the Old Ones and Mr. Snow before the latter could stop her. (The War Child) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where Hal, Leo and Pearl never came to Honolulu Heights and Annie never discovered the truth about Eve's destiny, Mr. Snow and the Old Ones weren't killed when they came to Britain in 2012 and thus their plans to launch a war between Vampires and humanity weren't stopped. On 11 April 2012, Mr. Snow personally drained and killed the British Prime Minister on national television while the Prime Minister was appealing for calm. After the Vampires took over, as Eve grew up Mr. Snow had the Vampires ensure from behind the scenes that she stayed alive. Snow had one notable encounter with Eve on 10 April, 2022, when interrogating her guardian after he and Eve were captured by the Vampires. Mr. Snow eventually learned from the interrogation who Eve was and killed her guardian, but allowed Eve to escape and had his forces ensure that Eve reached the human resistance's custody. (the War Child) Abilities *'Mind control over other Vampires''' - Mr. Snow has a hypnotic power over younger Vampires, which allows him to force them to do whatever he wants just by telling them to. *'Super strength' - Mr. Snow is shown to be very strong, as he was able to ripe out a human's internal organs with practically no effort. *'Immunity to cross' - Unlike younger Vampires, who are repelled by religious symbols such as crosses, Mr. Snow is completely unfazed by crosses. Trivia *Regus stated in Eve of the War that the original Vampires were two brothers that became the progenitors of the Vampire race after making a pact with the Devil. Due to Mr. Snow's advanced age and Hal's statement that he is "one of the first", some fans believe that Snow may have been one of these two brothers. However, other fans have discredited this, as Regus also mentioned that the original two Vampire brothers were Asian, whereas Mr. Snow is Caucasian. *It is said that according to Toby Whithouse, Mr. Snow is just a nickname as Snow's real name is unknown. Category:Vampires Category:BBC Characters Category:Old One Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 4 Category:Type 2 Category:BBC Vampires